The Legend of The Blackbird
by Whale of Toast Media
Summary: He is The Blackbird. He is the ever-watching, ever-listening, and ever-helping. He knows not the meaning of the word "surrender." For he was forged in the aftermaths of War. He is the Crow that ever-is-wary. The Wolf that is ever-swift, the Fox that is ever-cunning. He is The Blackbird, and he will save the Universe more times than the 13,000 years a Timelord can live.
1. Prologue

Legend of The Blackbird

Prologue

He was a boy, when it all happened. The fires in the sky, the Earth-shattering explosions, the Daleks were attacking, again. That's one thing the Daleks will never fail to do, attack. Explosions, fire, death. These are the things that shaped my 1st face, the face of a child who was only just grasping the prospects of my father's life. My father, a hero. No, a legend. He was the one who saved everything, and every one. He didn't ask for thank-you's or rewards, only disappeared. He left no trace of his existence, well, there were those two faces… Either way, No one truly knew HIM. No one knew my father. No one knows who The Doctor was truly named. I know, but some secrets are best untold. After all, I have a great secret of my own. I am The Blackbird, and this is my story.


	2. My Beginnings

**The Legend of The Blackbird: Chapter 1,**

**My Beginnings  
**

The fires that clouded the sky were as bright as ever. The Daleks were back. The Daleks always came back. The suits of Dalekanium, where the only weakness was the Optical node and other various oddball ways, were destroying what I knew. The spinning Saucers of Dalekanium were shelling the planet with their radioactive bolts. Chaos, the one word that could describe this situation. A storm of fire falling from the sky. Meteors from the nearby asteroid belt collided with the planet, my planet. The planet, it was called Barcelona. Odd name for a planet, but it exists. Too many Daleks. A dead friend. Dead adopted parents. Dead everything. I lived. I chose my name that day. I am named, The Blackbird. I am The Blackbird. I will watch from afar, I will listen to the great depth of the Universe, to help those who require it, and I will never surrender. That is my Promise, and I intend to keep it.

* * *

Three years later, I was still on Barcelona. I was eating scraps of what was left behind. Of those scraps, I found a transmitter. My father taught me how these things work. Which father? I know not. I met another survivor, his name was Dax. Dax was nice, he didn't ask many questions. He trusted me very much. Dax is, different, much like I was. I wish we could've spent more time together. He loved being alone, yet he always jumped into a fight to protect the innocent. Ironic. A man that hides in shadows bursts out at any opportunity to protect another. Dax is, well, also an odd name. An odd name for a planet, odd names for its inhabitants, I suppose.

* * *

Dax insists that we stay together, while I'm not one to argue, I don't like the prospect of a possible backstab. I decided that "forging" a weapon for myself seems like a perfect idea. Unfortunately, Dax already had a gun, and "vowed" to protect me. What other thing should I have thought other than, "Well this is obviously a backstab waiting to happen."

* * *

I found a good piece of wood that could serve as a good hilt. I need to find a sharp object to trim down some edges. Dax and I encountered a Dalek. It was toppled over and its weapon was non-functioning. Dax opened the optical computer core to see if there was any salvageable data. Much to our surprise, we found coordinates for an extermination force extraction rendezvous 4 months from now. I found the Dalek, barely alive, and asked Dax what to do with it. He took it out, threw it to the ground, and shot it 84 times, using 2 plasma magazines. They'll recharge, that's how they work. I had to stop him because we didn't want to be defenseless, and, his gun was pretty loud. I finished salvaging some metal scraps and other technology to fix the transmitter.

* * *

I went scouting ahead, nothing around. We were running out of food. We had plenty of water, though, so we tried mixing our food with the water to ration our meals out in a liquid form. It worked for awhile, though we were still wearing thin on sustenance.

* * *

I found a deer, not indigenous of Barcelona, but it was grazing a field. I immediately jumped out of my cover and made to kill it, stupid mistake. It broke one of my ribs with one buck and scampered away. I heard a gunshot soon after and found that Dax had shot it. He completely blew off its head. I had never been so horrified of killing before. I thought about whether it was the right thing to do or not, hunt down and kill things for our survival. It seems right, at first glance. But to end a life, that means eliminating the chances of great opportunities it could have had in the future. It may have been, _"only a deer,"_ but it was a deer that never got to see the better part of life.

* * *

I was finally able to find a sharp enough rock that could smooth my stick-hilt. It's currently smooth and well-formed to my hand. I've still not decided what type of weapon it will be. Perhaps a broadsword, or maybe a throwing spear. I only wish we had a forge for the Dalekanium I salvaged.


	3. The Time until Escape

**The Legend of The Blackbird: Chapter 2,**

**The Time until Escape**

It was a few weeks later, when my ribs healed, that I finally decided what my weapon would be. It seemed properly-fit for this situation. A curved sword with a serrated strip. The sword only took another 4 days to make, we got lucky with salvaging some firm leather and pre-cut metal.

The deer only lasted us for so long, we needed more food, and the Extermination force rendezvous was only 6 weeks away. We needed a plan. I went out hunting to gather food. There was a deer-like creature grazing at weeds. I had a flashback from when Dax killed the deer a month ago. This is when I realized that killing is a fundamental part of life. So, I killed it. I just walked up, downwind of it, and slit its throat. No struggle, but bo- I mean my heart was pounding. Adrenaline filled me up and was threatening to overflow. It was just one of those moments where you just wanna run up to something and either punch it or hug it tight, or run. But I did run, I ran fast and hard. Scooped up the deer-like thing and just ran with it over my shoulder. The whole deer. I got back to Dax, and he asked me, "How far did you run with that thing over your shoulder?" To which I replied, "I what?" So I looked over my shoulder to find it there. Man I was shocked, immediately dropping it. Dax then proceeded to laugh almost uncontrollably. That's when I finally asked him, "What's your last name?" He then went silent, sitting there for another… maybe 5 to 6 minutes? He then began to tell me his story. "My parents died far before this, in fact, I've been alone ever since I was 8. The only clue I'm giving you about my eight-year-old self is that I got in trouble, ended up buying a weapon for protection, bloody xenophobes. Anyway, I've just been alone for most my life, being 22 now. My full name is Humphrey Daxillion Gilligan, pleased to meet you, "The Blackbird."" Now that I think about it, that's not much to go off of. One can only guess his past. I'd make something up, but the truth is very important to me, especially since he- Oops, spoilers, I hate those too.

We moved on, getting closer to the extraction site. Unfortunately, that meant Daleks flying overhead. I, really don't want to go over this part… *inhale…exhale* Dax and I were walking through a forest, when we came to a clearing. We looked around at the surrounding area, looking for Daleks. Then a convoy came in, a convoy of people, people! I was about to run out to them when… Daleks. Can I just say that? Daleks… They, murdered them. Shot them down. Pew pew pew pew pew… done. "ONLY 2 LIFE-FORMS ON THE PLANET ARE LEFT. THEY ARE BOTH OF THE SAME GENDER." "LEAVE THEM, WE ARE LEAVING EARLY, THE EMPORER COMMANDS THE CONQUEST OF ROXOCORACOFALLAPATORIA." "I OBEY." Their chat took all the time we needed to alter Dax's rifle to completely puncture their optical nodes. "DIE YOU DALEK BASTARDS!" Dax shouted, killing them both. I opened the top of their suits, and used the still-functioning coordinate grid to tell us how far away we are from the extraction site. 30 Kilometers. This is the first time I've ever said a phrase so seriously, "Run!"


End file.
